deutschlandfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Königsberg
Königsberg (amtlich bis 1936 Königsberg i. Pr., dann bis 1946 Königsberg (Pr), heute Kaliningrad), 1255 gegründet, war von 1457 bis 1945 Hauptstadt und kulturelles sowie wirtschaftliches Zentrum des östlichen Preußen und war die östlichste und nördlichste Großstadt des Deutschen Reiches. Die Stadt liegt im Samland, unweit der Ostseeküste zwischen dem Frischen Haff und dem Kurischen Haff. Überblick Ihren Namen erhielt die Stadt durch den Deutschen Orden, der seine Ordensburg an der Pregelmündung zu Ehren des Kreuzzugsführers König Ottokar II. von Böhmen Königsberg nannte.Kossert 2008: 33 Nachdem ab 1330 der Ordensmarschall in Königsberg residierte, wurde nach Verlust der Marienburg 1457 dessen Schloss Sitz des Hochmeisters des Deutschen Ordens. Nach 1525 gehörte die Stadt zum Herzogtum Preußen. Der erste König in Preußen, Friedrich I., krönte sich im Jahre 1701 im Königsberger Schloss. Ab 1773 war Königsberg Hauptstadt der Provinz Ostpreußen. Immanuel Kant verbrachte sein ganzes Leben in dieser Stadt, die seine Heimatstadt war. Königsberg war über Jahrhunderte die geistige Mitte Preußens. Mit dem Bau der Ostbahn in der Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts begann seine Provinzialisierung durch Berlin. 1861 erlebte die Stadt die letzte Königskrönung (s. u.). Nach dem Versailler Vertrag wurde Ostpreußen durch den Polnischen Korridor vom übrigen Deutschen Reich abgetrennt. Bis zum Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges war Königsberg Deutschlands östlichste Großstadt. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg blieb die Stadt wegen ihrer abseitigen Lage von den Kriegsereignissen lange verschont. Ende August 1944, als der Krieg längst entschieden war, bombardierte die Royal Air Force die Stadt, um ihre Leistungsfähigkeit zu demonstrieren. Nach zwei nächtlichen Luftangriffen brannte die Stadt mehrere Tage. Völlig zerstört wurde sie in der Schlacht um Königsberg vom 6. bis 9. April 1945. Von den im April 1945 noch gebliebenen 150.000 Bewohnern kamen die meisten durch Hunger, Krankheiten und Übergriffe der Roten Armee ums Leben. Im Dezember 1945 lebten noch etwa 20.000 Deutsche in der Stadt. Im Oktober 1947 befahl Stalin ihre Deportation, die 1948 in die Sowjetische Besatzungszone (die spätere DDR) erfolgte. Ein literarisches Gedächtnis jener Jahre ist das „Ostpreußische Tagebuch. Aufzeichnungen eines Arztes aus den Jahren 1945–1947“ des Grafen Lehndorff. Russische Dokumente aus jener Zeit in Königsberg wurden 1994 veröffentlicht. Im Russischen traditionell Кёнигсберг (Kjonigsberg) (jo = ö) genannt, wurde die Stadt 1946 in Kaliningrad umbenannt. Auch alle anderen Ortschaften im nördlichen, nun russischen Ostpreußen erhielten andere Namen. Kaliningrads Einwohner, die 2005 750 Jahre Kaliningrad feierten, haben große Identitätsprobleme und setzen sich immer mehr mit der Königsberger Geschichte vor 1945 auseinander.Valéry Galtsov: The problems of people's identification in the Kaliningrad region. Anthropological Journal on European Cultures. Vol. 5 (1996), Nr. 2In einem Gespräch mit dem Moskauer Sender Echo Moskwy am 9. Mai 2009 äußerte der Leiter der Kaliningrader Stadtgebietsverwaltung, Felix Felixowitsch Lapin, den Wunsch, die Stadt solle „Kjonigsberg“ (jo = ö) und der Verwaltungsbezirk „Preussen“ heißen. Mit der traditionellen Bezeichnung Królewiec betonen Polen die Lehnspflicht des Herzogs von Preußen (Vertrag von Krakau, 1525) gegenüber der Krone Polen. Geschichte Stadtgründung und Deutschordenszeit Entsprechend den Schilderungen Wulfstans, der um 900 nach Truso reiste, gab es in dem Land der westbaltischen Prußen zahlreiche Burgen, die jeweils einem kynig unterstanden und den Kern einer Siedlungszelle in der näheren Umgebung bildeten. Eine solche Wallburg mit Namen Twangste bestand an der Mündung des Pregels vor der Einmündung in das Frische Haff.Theodor Hirsch, Max Toeppen, Ernst Strehlke: Scriptores rerum Prussicarum. Die Geschichtsquellen der preußischen Vorzeit bis zum Untergang der Ordensherrschaft; Band 3, S.560 Zu ihr gehörte ein Dorf und ein Hafenplatz, der von den Wikingern als auch Lübecker Kaufleuten frequentiert wurde. Als der Deutsche Orden 1230 mit der Eroberung Preußens begann, planten die Lübecker die Gründung einer Tochterstadt, kamen jedoch nicht dazu, dies rechtzeitig umzusetzen. 1255 erreichte der deutsche Orden die Pregelmündung und errichtete am Platz der Burgwallanlage eine Ordensburg. Altstadt wurde 1256 im Gebiet des späteren Steindammes angelegt und nach der Zerstörung durch die Prußen während des Großen Prußenaufstandes im Jahre 1263 in dem Tal unterhalb des Schlossbergs wieder aufgebaut.Theodor Hirsch, Max Toeppen, Ernst Strehlke: Scriptores rerum Prussicarum. Die Geschichtsquellen der preußischen Vorzeit bis zum Untergang der Ordensherrschaft; Band 1, S. 103 Sie erhielt 1286 das Stadtrecht und wurde 1340 Mitglied der Hanse. Im Hoch- und Spätmittelalter verstand man unter der Bezeichnung „Königsberg“ zumeist die Ordensburg, obwohl der Name zunehmend auf die umgebenen Kommunen übertragen wurde. 1283 erfolgte die Gründung der zu Ehren von König Ottokar Königsberg genannte Stadt, die 1286 das Kulmer Recht erhielt. In unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft zur Altstadt wurde 1300 Löbenicht und 1327 Kneiphof gegründet, die jedoch erst 1724 mit Königsberg vereint wurden. Jede Ansiedlung verfügte ursprünglich über eigene Verwaltung, Befestigungsanlagen, einen Markt sowie eine Kirche. Die Bewohner waren vorwiegend vom Orden angesiedelte Deutsche. Diese besondere Verwaltungsform blieb bis zum Zusammenschluss der Kommunen unverändert. Die Kneiphofinsel war seit 1322 geistlicher Bezirk, wo zwischen 1330 und 1380 der Dom entstand. Die Burg, seit 1330 Sitz des Ordensmarschalls, wurde im 14. Jahrhundert ein zentraler Sammlungspunkt der litauerreisenden Adligen.Theodor Hirsch, Max Toeppen, Ernst Strehlke: Scriptores rerum Prussicarum. Die Geschichtsquellen der preußischen Vorzeit bis zum Untergang der Ordensherrschaft; Band 3, S.172 So bildete Königsberg eine der Basen der Litauerkriege des Deutschen Ordens.Theodor Hirsch, Max Toeppen, Ernst Strehlke: Scriptores rerum Prussicarum. Die Geschichtsquellen der preußischen Vorzeit bis zum Untergang der Ordensherrschaft; Band 2, S. 568 1370 wurde ein auf Königsberg zielender Vorstoß litauischer Heere durch städtische Aufgebote sowie die Streitmacht des Deutschen Ordens in der Schlacht bei Rudau abgewendet.Theodor Hirsch, Max Toeppen, Ernst Strehlke: Scriptores rerum Prussicarum. Die Geschichtsquellen der preußischen Vorzeit bis zum Untergang der Ordensherrschaft; Band 2, S. 96 Als Mitte des 15. Jahrhunderts die preußischen Stände gegen die Herrschaft des Ordens aufbegehrten, den Preußischen Bund gründeten und sich bei Garantie großzügiger Privilegien der polnischen Krone unterstellten, waren die drei Städte im Umfeld der Burg Königsberg zunächst beteiligt. Dagegen wehrten sich trotz bereits erfolgter Huldigung die Handwerker der Teilstadt Altstadt und Löbenicht. In schweren Kämpfen konnten sie zusammen mit den den Freien des Samlandes und dem Orden, die von Danzig unterstützte Teilstadt Kneiphof niederringen. So bekannte sich Königsberg 1456 erneut zum Orden und ermöglichte ihm, seine Machtpositionen im Samland zu behaupten.Theodor Hirsch, Max Toeppen, Ernst Strehlke: Scriptores rerum Prussicarum. Die Geschichtsquellen der preußischen Vorzeit bis zum Untergang der Ordensherrschaft; Band 3, S. 664 Nach dem Dreizehnjährigen Krieg wurde 1466 im Zweiten Frieden von Thorn Preußen geteilt. Königsberg verblieb bei dem vom Deutschen Orden verwalteten Teil Preußens. Nach dem Verlust der Marienburg 1457 wurde die Burg Sitz des Hochmeisters des Deutschen Ordens. Mit dem Einzug des Hochmeisters Ludwig von Erlichshausen auf dem Königsberger Schloss war das Domizil des Ordens und somit die gesamte Ansiedlung schon seit 1457 Zentrum des Ordensstaates. Herzogtum Preußen 1523 führte der bisherige Hochmeister Markgraf Albrecht I. von Brandenburg-Ansbach die Reformation ein. Im Vertrag von Krakau wandelte er den Rest des Ordensstaates in das weltliche Herzogtum Preußen unter polnischer Lehnshoheit um. Da das Herzogtum sich nur auf den östlichen Teil Preußens erstreckte, führten er und seine Nachfolger den Titel „Herzog in Preußen“ und nicht „Herzog von Preußen“. 1544 gründete Herzog Albrecht die nach Marburg zweite evangelische Universität in Europa, die Albertus-Universität. Auch um die Astronomie machte er sich verdient, die Preußischen Tafeln von Erasmus Reinhold wurden durch den Herzog teilfinanziert, Königsberg wurde durch die Wahl als NullmeridianUni Halle, FB Math./Inf., History deren Bezugspunkt. Sie trugen maßgeblich zur Verbreitung der Lehre des 1543 gestorbenen Nikolaus Kopernikus bei. Dieser hatte als Domherr im Fürst-Bistum Ermland gewirkt, das der Krone Polen unterstand, aber fast rundherum vom Herzogtum Preußen umschlossen wurde. Der Rektor des Gymnasiums in Elbing, Willem van de Voldersgraft, kam zur Königsberger Albertina und war gleichzeitig ein Rat des Herzogs. Der preußische Historiker Christoph Hartknoch beschrieb das Leben des Rates und Rektors in seiner Vita Guilielmi Gnaphei (Acta Borussica III). Der zweite Herzog Albrecht Friedrich litt unter Trübsinn und wurde aus diesem Grund durch Administratoren vertreten. Als er 1618 ohne männliche Nachkommen starb, wurde durch Erbfolge Kurfürst Johann Sigismund von Brandenburg Herzog in Preußen. Wie auch ihre Vorgänger, die Hochmeister des Deutschen Ordens seit dem Zweiten Thorner Frieden 1466, mussten die Herzöge die polnische Lehnshoheit über das Herzogtum anerkennen. Durch geschickte Politik gelang es dem später als „Großer Kurfürst“ bezeichneten Friedrich Wilhelm von Brandenburg, die volle Souveränität des Herzogtums Preußen zu erlangen (Verträge von Labiau 1656, Wehlau und Bromberg 1657 und Oliva 1660). Dazu gehörte Königsberg, das damals noch aus den drei selbständigen Teilstädten Altstadt, Kneiphof und Löbenicht bestand. Die Königsberger Stände wehrten sich gegen die absolutistischen Bestrebungen des Kurfürsten und versuchten, wie zweihundert Jahre zuvor der Preußische Bund, Unterstützung aus Polen zu bekommen. Der Kurfürst schlug diesen Königsberger Aufstand mit militärischen Mitteln nieder und konnte so seinen Machtanspruch und die Steuererhebung zur Finanzierung seines stehendes Heerwesens durchsetzen. Königreich Preußen miniatur|[[Königskrönung Friedrichs III. von Brandenburg|Königskrönung Friedrichs I.]] 1701 wurde das Herzogtum mit der Königskrönung Friedrichs III. zum Königreich Preußen erhoben.Christopher Clark: Preußen. Aufstieg und Niedergang 1600–1947, S.93 Der Kurfürst Friedrich III. krönte sich am 18. Januar in der Königsberger Schlosskirche als Friedrich I. zum König in Preußen, da es noch das zum Königreich Polen gehörende Preußen Königlichen Anteils gab, welches ebenso wie das Königreich Preußen nicht Teil des Heiligen Römischen Reiches Deutscher Nation war. Mit dem Erwerb des preußischen Königstitels setzte sich für die vom brandenburgischen Kurfürsten beziehungsweise König in Preußen regierten Territorien die Bezeichnung Königlich preußische Staaten, kurz Preußen, durch, so dass 1701 Preußen im Sinne des preußischen Gesamtstaates entstand. „Preußen“ ist somit politisch aus dem hohenzollernschen Brandenburg hervorgegangen, verdankt aber seinen Namen dem östlichen Preußen um Königsberg. 1708 bis 1710 hatte Ostpreußen große Bevölkerungsverluste durch die Pest. Diese wurden unter dem „Soldatenkönig“ Friedrich Wilhelm I. durch eine forcierte Ansiedlungs- und Wirtschaftspolitik größtenteils wieder ausgeglichen (beispielsweise 1732 Ansiedlung der Salzburger Exulanten, den letzten im Erzbistum Salzburg noch verbliebenen Protestanten, die durch Erzbischof Firmian vertrieben wurden). In den Kriegen Friedrichs des Großen 1740 bis 1763 wurde Ostpreußen mit Königsberg wiederholt Kriegsschauplatz und von 1758 bis 1763 von russischen Truppen besetzt. 1724 wurden am 13. Juni die drei Städte Altstadt, Kneiphof und Löbenicht zur Stadt Königsberg vereinigt. Im selben Jahr wurde in Königsberg der wohl berühmteste Sohn der Stadt, der Philosoph Immanuel Kant geboren. Kant hat in seinem Leben seine Heimatstadt nie dauerhaft verlassen. Durch ihn wurde die Königsberger Universität zu einem Zentrum der Philosophie. 1730 wurde in Königsberg Johann Georg Hamann geboren, den man den Magus des Nordens nannte. Er war Philosoph und Schriftsteller. Als sich Friedrich II. 1772 an der ersten polnischen Teilung beteiligte, kam das Land an der unteren Weichsel als Westpreußen unter die Herrschaft der Hohenzollern. Friedrich titulierte sich fortan „König von Preußen“ statt, wie sein Vater und Großvater „König in Preußen“. Seitdem unterschied man die Provinzen Westpreußen und Ostpreußen. Hauptstadt der letzteren war Königsberg. Um 1800 zählte Königsberg mit etwa 60.000 Einwohnern zu den größten deutschen Städten (zum Vergleich: Berlin ca. 170.000, Köln und Frankfurt/Main je ca. 50.000, München ca. 30.000). In den Napoleonischen Kriegen war Königsberg ein wichtiger Schauplatz: Zunächst wurde das Königsberger Umland Flucht- und Rückzugsgebiet der 1806 bei Jena und Auerstedt geschlagenen preußischen Armee. Hier begann die Reorganisation und Restrukturierung des Preußischen Staatswesens. Die Preußischen Reformen wurden im Luisenhaus beraten und beschlossen.Richard Armstedt: Geschichte der königl. Haupt- und Residenzstadt Königsberg in Preußen. Reprint der Originalausgabe, Stuttgart 1899 Nach der Niederlage der Grande Armée Napoleons im Russlandfeldzug 1812 und nach der Unterzeichnung der Militärkonvention von Tauroggen ritt General Yorck von Wartenburg unmittelbar danach in die Stadt ein. Wiederum in Königsberg begann die organisierte Befreiungsbewegung gegen Napoleon, indem Yorck im Haus der Ostpreußischen Landschaft die Aufstellung der Ostpreußischen Landwehr forderte. 1829 wurden die beiden Provinzen Ost- und Westpreußen als „Provinz Preußen“ mit der Hauptstadt Königsberg vereinigt. 1848 verfügten die in Königsberg niedergelassenen Reeder über 38 Handelsschiffe.Übersicht der Preußischen Handelsmarine (E. Wendt & Co., Hrsg.), Stettin 1848, S. 11-12. Im November 1852 erhielt Königsberg eine Gasbeleuchtung.N. H. Schilling: Statistische Mittheilungen über die Gas-Anstalten Deutschlands, der Schweiz und die Gas-Anstalten einiger anderer Länder. 2. Auflage, München 1868, S. 176, online. Nach der erneuten Teilung der Provinz 1878 war die Stadt wiederum nur Provinzhauptstadt Ostpreußens. miniatur|Blick auf Königsberg um 1850 Königsberg war auch Verwaltungssitz des gleichnamigen Regierungsbezirkes und Sitz zahlreicher Behörden. 1860 wurde der Bau der Preußischen Ostbahn vollendet; sie endete in Eydtkuhnen und verband Königsberg und Ostpreußen mit Berlin. Königsberg wurde zu einem Knotenpunkt im nordosteuropäischen Verkehr. Erst Wilhelm I. ließ sich wieder in Königsberg zum König krönen, am 18. Oktober 1861 in der Schlosskirche. Die eigens für die Zeremonie angefertigten Kronkarkassen sind seit dem Zweiten Weltkrieg verschollen. Deutsches Reich Der 1834 gegründete Deutsche Zollverein und der 1867 gegründete Norddeutsche Bund umfassten im Gegensatz zum Heiligen Römischen Reich und dem 1815 gegründeten Deutschen Bund auch Ostpreußen. Ab 1871 gehörte es zum Deutschen Reich. In der Folge erlebte Königsberg einen wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung. Durch den Versailler Vertrag war Ostpreußen vom übrigen Reichsgebiet abgetrennt worden, was insbesondere zu wirtschaftlichen Problemen führte. Das schwierigste Problem der Provinzial- und Regierungsbezirks- wie auch der Stadtverwaltung war die Insellage Ostpreußens zwischen den Weltkriegen. Um trotzdem die Entwicklung im Rahmen der Möglichkeiten voranzutreiben, entwickelten ihr Bürgermeister Hans Lohmeyer und sein Stellvertreter, der spätere Widerstandskämpfer Carl Friedrich Goerdeler, eine frühe Form des „Verwaltungsunternehmens“, das sogenannte Königsberger System.Hans Lohmeyer: Zentralismus oder Selbstverwaltung. Ein Beitrag zur Verfassungs- und Verwaltungsreform. Berlin 1928. Die Stadt gründete eine GmbH, deren alleiniger Eigentümer sie blieb und deren Gesellschafter sich aus den Vertretern des Magistrats und der Stadtverordnetenversammlung zusammensetzten. So entstanden die Königsberger Werke GmbH, Straßenbahn GmbH, Stiftung für gemeinnützigen Wohnungsbau GmbH, Königsberger Hafengesellschaft mbH. Die Verwaltung der städtischen Betriebe erfolgte nach privatwirtschaftlichen Grundsätzen, die viele gesellschaftliche Gruppen mit einbezog. Dieses verwaltungswirtschaftliche Prinzip war ein Meilenstein und Vorbild für andere Städte. Zielgerichtet wurde die Infrastruktur der Stadt verbessert: Die Festungsanlagen wurden geschleift und in einen Grüngürtel mit zahlreichen Parks umgewandelt, der schließlich 602 Hektar umfasste. Die umliegenden Orte wurden eingemeindet und der Seedienst Ostpreußen ins Leben gerufen. 1919 wurde der von Hanns Hopp entworfene erste zivile Flughafen Deutschlands in Königsberg-Devau in Betrieb genommen. Der Zugverkehr wurde verbessert: 1926 wurde die neue Reichsbahnbrücke, ein „technisches Wunder“, dem Verkehr übergegeben. 1929 wurde der neue Hauptbahnhof am südlichen Stadtrand und 1930 der Nordbahnhof am Hansaplatz eröffnet. Das Hafenbecken wurde erweitert, die Zufahrtsrinne vertieft und das größte Silo des Kontinents erbaut. Eisbrecher sorgten nun dafür, dass nun auch im Winter der Hafen immer erreichbar war. Auch die Warenwirtschaft wurde gezielt gefördert. Im Jahr 1920 eröffnete Reichspräsident Friedrich Ebert die erste Ostmesse, die bis 1941 regelmäßig abgehalten wurde. Auf dem Messegelände wurde das Haus der Technik errichtet. 1930 wurde für die nach Königsberg einströmenden Geschäftsleute neben vielen anderen Investitionen im Beherbergungs- und Gastronomiesektor das Parkhotel von Hans Hopp am Schlossteich gebaut. Im Rahmen der Ostmesse wurde auch die Ostmarken Rundfunk AG gegründet, deren Aktienmehrheit schließlich auch von der Stadt übernommen wurde. 1932 wurde sie in dem von Hanns Hopp gebauten „Neuen Funkhaus“ am Hansaplatz untergebracht. Königsberg erreichte durch gezielte staatliche und städtische Förderung eine Dynamik, die unter den Städten des Deutschen Reiches einmalig blieb. Während der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus war Königsberg Sitz der Gauleitung für Ostpreußen unter Gauleiter Erich Koch. Das Fort Quednau wurde zwischen März und Juni 1933 als provisorisches Gefängnis für Gegner der NSDAP genutzt. Fast 400 Funktionäre der SPD und der KPD wurden im Großraum Königsbergs inhaftiert. Die Festung Quednau war somit eine Vorstufe zum Konzentrationslager. Die Grenadierkasernen auf der Cranzer Allee werden im hinteren Bereich stark erweitert und im Rahmen der NS-Kriegsvorbereitungen eine umfangreiche Verteidigungsstruktur angelegt, wie etwa die später als Lasch-Bunker bezeichnete Bunkeranlage. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg kam es nach Kriegsbeginn mit der Sowjetunion schon am 23. Juni 1941 zu einigen Bombenangriffen auf Königsberg durch die sowjetische Luftwaffe, die mit dem Verlust der Flugplätze infolge des schnellen Vorrückens der deutschen Wehrmacht allerdings bald zum Erliegen kamen. In den Jahren danach blieb Königsberg aufgrund seiner entfernten Lage im Nordosten des Deutschen Reichs lange Zeit von unmittelbarer Luftkriegseinwirkung verschont. Massive Luftangriffe auf Königsberg erfolgten jedoch in den Nächten vom 26. zum 27. August 1944 sowie insbesondere vom 29. zum 30. August 1944 durch britische Bomberverbände. Insbesondere die in der zweiten Nacht abgeworfenen 480 Tonnen phosphorgefüllten Stabbrandbomben und Sprengbomben zogen starke Zerstörungen nach sich. Weite Teile Königsbergs brannten über mehrere Tage. Der Stadtkern, bestehend aus den historischen Stadtteilen Altstadt, Löbenicht und Kneiphof wurden vollständig zerstört. Stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden der Dom, das Schloss, sämtliche Kirchen der Innenstadt, die alte und die neue Universität sowie das alte Speicherviertel. Etwa 200.000 Königsberger waren im Ergebnis der Bombenangriffe obdachlos geworden. Die Ende Januar 1945 in der Schlacht um Ostpreußen abgeschnittene Stadt wurde zur „Festung“ erklärt, eine Flucht aus Ostpreußen wurde lange Zeit untersagt. Die Stadt wurde über drei Monate durch Wehrmacht, SS sowie Volkssturmverbände verteidigt. In einem konzentrisch vorgetragenen Angriff nahmen sowjetische Truppen der 3. Weißrussischen Front die Stadt im April 1945 vollständig ein. Die Militärführung der Stadt unter General Otto Lasch kapitulierte am 9. April 1945. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befanden sich erste sowjetische Einheiten bereits auf dem Paradeplatz, unter dem sich der Lasch-Bunker befand. Der vorangegangene erbittert geführte Straßen- und Häuserkampf hatte auf beiden Seiten hohe Verluste gefordert. Auch die verbliebene Zivilbevölkerung wurde schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Die Schlacht um Königsberg war durch zahlreiche Grausamkeiten wie Vergewaltigungen und Kriegsverbrechen seitens der sowjetischen Soldaten gekennzeichnet. Oft wird Königsberg als letzter nachweislicher Aufbewahrungsort des seit 1945 verschollenen Bernsteinzimmers erwähnt. Sowjetunion Auf der Potsdamer Konferenz hatten die Siegermächte beschlossen, das nördliche Ostpreußen unter die Verwaltung der Sowjetunion zu stellen. Am 17. Oktober 1945 annektierte die UdSSR dieses Gebiet, gliederte es am 7. April 1946 der Russischen Sowjetrepublik an und machte Königsberg zum Verwaltungssitz der neu gegründeten Kenigsbergskaja Oblast (dt. „Königsberger Gebiet“; nach der Umbenennung der Stadt im Juli 1946 Kaliningradskaja Oblast, „Oblast Kaliningrad“). Am 4. Juli 1946, gut einen Monat nach dem Tod des formellen Staatsoberhauptes der Sowjetunion, Michail Kalinin, wurde Königsberg zu seinen Ehren per Erlass des Präsidiums des Obersten Sowjets der UdSSR in Kaliningrad umbenannt. Die Umbenennungskampagne für die übrigen Städte und Ortschaften im Königsberger Gebiet begann dagegen erst im Herbst 1947Bert Hoppe: Auf den Trümmern von Königsberg: Kaliningrad 1946–1970, Oldenbourg Wissenschaftsverlag, 2000, S. 27 f. vgl. I. Krivoruckaja: Kampanija pereimenovanij. Kaliningrad 1998, S. 90–106. und zog sich bis Sommer 1950 hin.Erlass Nr. 745/3 Zur Umbenennung von Ortschaften der Oblast Kaliningrad vom 5. Juli 1950 (russisch, online) Nach einer Zählung im August 1945 befanden sich noch ca. 100.000 deutsche Zivilisten, meistens Frauen, Kinder und Alte, in der Stadt. Diese wurden von der sowjetischen Besatzungsmacht festgehalten, um als Zwangsarbeiter in ihrer eigenen Heimat ausgenutzt zu werden. Im Oktober 1947 hob man das bis dahin geltende Ausreiseverbot auf und begann damit, die noch in Kaliningrad und dem umliegenden Gebiet verbliebene deutsche Bevölkerung in Richtung Westen abzutransportieren. Von den zuvor 100.000 Menschen waren nur noch etwa 20.000 am Leben. Die restlichen 80.000 waren Seuchen, Hungersnöten und Übergriffen zum Opfer gefallen, sodass nach der Massenfluchtbewegung aus Ostpreußen und der schrittweisen Aussiedlung 1947 die Deutschen 1948 aus Königsberg fast vollständig vertrieben wurden. Nur wenige Königsberger verblieben in der Stadt. Erst nach dem Zusammenbruch der Sowjetunion 1990 und Öffnung der Region (Oblast) Kaliningrad war es dieser verbliebenen deutschen Minderheit möglich, ihre ethnische Identität zu offenbaren. Ihr Schicksal war Mitte der 1990er Jahre Medienereignis in russischen und deutschen Magazinen. Die Mehrzahl der Deutschen (0,6 % laut letzter Volkszählung) in der Stadt Kaliningrad sind jedoch Zuwanderer aus anderen Regionen der ehemaligen Sowjetunion bzw. deren Nachkommen. Politik Königsberg war die Hauptstadt Ostpreußens. Es war der Regierungssitz des Regierungsbezirks Königsberg und Stadtkreises Königsberg. Die wichtigsten Institutionen dieses Verwaltungs-, Verkehrs- und Wirtschaftsmittelpunkts Ostpreußens waren: eine Oberpostdirektion, eine Reichsbahndirektion, ein Landesfinanzamt, ein Hauptzollamt, ein Polizeipräsidium, ein Amts-, Land- und Oberlandesgericht. Es waren sowohl die königliche Regierung wie auch das Landeshaus in Königsberg beheimatet. Kommandantur, Intendänturgebäude, Ostpreußische Landschaft, Eichamt, Land- und Amtsgericht, Stadthaus, Oberpostdirektion, Postscheckamt, Landesfinanzamt, Staatsarchiv, Otto-Braun-Haus, Arbeitsamt. Stadtteile siehe Liste der Lokalitäten in Königsberg Wappen Das historische Stadtwappen von Königsberg zeigte die drei Wappen der vormals unabhängigen Städte Altstadt, Löbenicht und Kneiphof unter dem preußischen Adler vereint. Es wurde 1724 von Friedrich Wilhelm I. zur Vereinigung der Städte als Siegel gestiftet und 1906 vom Magistrat zum Stadtwappen erklärt. Der Adler trägt die Initialen FRW (Friedrich Wilhelm Rex) auf der Brust, darüber die Herzogs- und auf dem Haupt die Königskrone Preußens. In der Mitte steht das Wappen Altstadts: oben in Silber eine rote Krone, unten ein silbernes Kreuz in rotem Feld; links (Wappen liest man aus Sicht des Wappenträgers) das Wappen der ehemaligen Stadt Löbenicht, zwischen zwei Sternen eine Krone; rechts das der ehemaligen Stadt Kneiphof: in Grün ein aus Wellen aufsteigende Hand mit goldene Krone, jederseits begleitet von einem abgewendeten goldenen Hifthorn. Bürgermeister : 1464- ? Georg Steinhaupt : 1710- ? Michael Kongehl : 1780-1796 Theodor Gottlieb von Hippel d. Ä. : 1796-1809 Bernhard Gervais : 1809–1810 Martin Gottlieb Deetz : 1810–1813 Dr. August Wilh. Heidemann : 1814–1826 Carl Friedrich Horn : 1826–1838 Johann Friedrich List : 1838–1842 Rudolf von Auerswald : 1843–1848 August Friedrich Krah : 1853–1864 Carl Gottfried Sperling : 1865–1866 Adolf Ernst von Ernsthausen (komm.) : 1867–1872 Friedrich Kieschke (komm.) : 1872–1874 Carl Joh. Eduard Szepansky : 1875–1893 Joh. Karl Adolf Selke : 1893–1902 Hermann Theodor Hoffmann : 1903–1918 Dr. h.c. Siegfried Körte : 1919–1933 Dr. h.c. Hans Lohmeyer : 1933–1945 Dr. Hellmuth Will Militär Garnisonstadt Königsberg war eine bedeutende Garnisonsstadt. Bereits im Jahr 1360 wurde der Deutschordensritter Henning Schindekopf vom Deutschen Orden zum Ordensmarschall mit Amtssitz in Königsberg berufen und koordinierte von dort den Krieg gegen das noch heidnische Großfürstentum Litauen (Schlacht bei Rudau 1370). Königsberg blieb weiterhin das Zentrum der Landesverteidigung Ostpreußens und besaß immer eine eigene Kommandantur zur Verteidigung der Stadt und der Festungsanlagen. Im Kaiserreich waren der Oberbefehlshaber der 8. Armee sowie folgende altpreussische Regimenter in Königsberg stationiert: * Altpreußisches Infanterieregiment No. 2 von 1655/32 * Altpreußisches Infanterieregiment No. 11 von 1685/2 * Infanterie-Regiment „Herzog Karl von Mecklenburg-Strelitz“ (6. Ostpreußisches) Nr. 43 * Kürassier-Regiment „Graf Wrangel“ (Ostpreußisches) Nr. 3 Die Fahnen und Totenschilde der Regimenter hingen am Altar der Schloßkirche. Auch nach der im Versailler Vertrag erzwungenen Abrüstung blieb Königsberg eine Festung und die größte Garnison des Reiches. Höhere Stäbe der Reichswehr waren das Wehrkreiskommando I, die 1. Division, der Artillerieführer 1 und die Festungskommandantur. Truppenteile waren zwei Bataillone des Infanterie-Regiments 1, eine Abteilung des Artillerie-Regiments 1, Pionier-Bataillon 1, Nachrichten-Abteilung 1, Kraftfahr-Abteilung 1, Fahrabteilung 1 und Sanitäts-Abteilung 1. Diese Stärke wurde im Dritten Reich ausgebaut. Königsberg war die letzte ostpreußische Stadt, die von sowjetischen Truppen erobert wurde. Festungseinrichtungen Königsberg war immer eine Festungsstadt. Entsprechend waren viele Bauten und Einrichtungen militärischer Natur. Wegen dieser enormen Armierung wurde die Stadt nur zweimal, im Siebenjährigen Krieg und im Zweiten Weltkrieg erobert. Die Oberbürgermeister Siegfried Körte und Hans Lohmeyer ließen die 605 ha großen Wallanlagen in Grünanlagen umwandeln. - Für Details siehe die Liste: * Fortifikationsbauten Königsberg Bevölkerung Parallel mit der politischen und wirtschaftlichen Entwicklung ist die Bevölkerungszahl von Königsberg kontinuierlich gestiegen. Um 1400 lebten ungefähr 10.000 Einwohner in der Stadt. 12.000 Menschen starben 1601/02 bei einer Pestepidemie. Im Jahr 1813 zählte Königsberg mit 50.000 Einwohnern zu den größten Städten im deutschen Sprachraum und hatte mehr Einwohner als Frankfurt am Main, Stuttgart oder München. In der Folgezeit blieb das Wachstum der Stadt insbesondere durch die Ost-West-Wanderung im Gefolge der Industrialisierung jedoch hinter dem Wachstum mittel- und westdeutscher Industriestädte zurück. Im Jahr 1864 überschritt Königsberg die 100.000-Einwohner-Grenze. Durch zahlreiche Eingemeindungen stieg die Bevölkerungszahl bis 1910 auf 246.000 Einwohner an. Nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg wurde das Wachstum durch die ungünstige Insellage aufgrund des neu geschaffenen polnischen Korridors behindert. 1925 lebten 287.000 Einwohner in Königsberg. Bis 1933 stieg die Einwohnerzahl durch zahlreiche Eingemeindungen auf 316.000. Kurz vor Ausbruch des Zweiten Weltkrieges lebten 372.000 Menschen in Königsberg. Aus dem Jahre 1925 ist eine Aufgliederung der Bevölkerung nach Konfessionen bekannt. Demnach waren 92 % evangelisch, 5 % katholisch und 1 % der Bevölkerung jüdisch. Weitere Konfessionen machten 2 % der Bevölkerung aus. Im Jahr 1722 wurde eine täuferische Mennonitengemeinde gegründet, obschon es bereits im 16. Jahrhundert immer wieder Mennoniten in Königsberg gab . Die Jüdische Gemeinde Königsberg existierte bis 1948. Bedeutende Königsberger → Liste der Söhne und Töchter der Stadt Königsberg Ehrenbürger von Königsberg *Ludwig August von Stutterheim (1824) *Gottfried Theodor Seidler (1835), Stadtrat *Dr. h.c. Johann Christian Ehm (1837), Oberlandesgerichtsrat *Johann Friedrich Brand (1838), Kriminalrat *Theodor von Schön (1841), Politiker (Stein, Napoleon), Oberpräsident und Staatsminister *Johann Friedrich Andrie (1842), Stadtrat *Christian Friedrich Dittrich (1842), Kommerzrat *Carl von Wegnern (1844), Chefpräsident des Oberlandesgerichts *Georg Friedrich Hartung (1846), Verleger *Christian Friedrich Reusch (1848), Oberpräsidialrat *Carl Wilhelm von Horn (1879), Oberpräsident *Eduard von Simson (1883), Reichstags- und Reichsgerichtspräsident *Heinrich Ludwig Weller (1891), Kaufmann und Stadtverordnetenvorsteher (1876-1890) *Hermann Theodor Hoffmann (1902), Oberbürgermeister *Karl Friedrich Hagen (1904), Geh. Justizrat *Ludwig Leo (1907), Reeder, Stadtrat *Walter Simon (1908), Bankier *Theodor L. Krohne (1908), Geheimrat, Stadtrat *Paul Kunckel (1913), Geh. Regierungsrat, Bürgermeister *Paul von Hindenburg (1914), Generaloberst *David Hilbert (1930), Mathematiker Siehe auch: Walther Ausländer, Die Ehrenbürger der Stadt Königsberg im ersten Jahrhundert der Städteordnung, 1912 Kultur und Sehenswürdigkeiten Medien miniatur|Rundreise des Reichssenders Königsberg Am 2. Januar 1924 wurde in einer kleinen Baracke auf dem Messegelände die Ostmarken Rundfunk AG (ORAG) als Aktiengesellschaft gegründet. Die Stadt Königsberg als Miteigentümer war die einzige deutsche Stadt, die einen eigenen Rundfunksender betrieb. 1933 ging die ORAG im Reichssender Königsberg auf. Die letzte Sendung wurde am 7. April 1945 ausgestrahlt. Die wichtigsten Zeitungen waren die: Hartungsche Zeitung (gegründet 1640), die Ostpreußische Zeitung (gegründet 1848), das Königsberger Tageblatt (geg 1897, ebenfalls Verlag Hartung) die Königsberger Volkszeitung (gegründet 1901), die Königsbergische Avisen, der Königsberger Express, Echo des Ostens . Museen Das bedeutendste Museum in Königsberg war das Ostpreußisches Provinzialmuseum im Königsberger Schloss. Dort wurde im Prussia-Museum die berühmte Prussia-Sammlung gezeigt. Es war eine reiche Sammlung zur Landes- und Volkskunde sowie zur Geschichte und Vorgeschichte des Landes. Der Moskowitersaal diente der Darstellung von Kriegs- und Militärgeschichte. In den Königsberger Kunstsammlungen, untergebracht bis 1945 im Königsberger Schloß, wurden u. a. Werke von Lucas van Leyden, Michael Willmann (Königsberger) 1563 – 1706, mit Heilige Barbara, Anton Möller (Königsberger), 1563 – 1611, dem preußischen ›Pieter Brueghel‹, mit zwei Werken (Jugendliche Frau, Kniebild von 1608, " Patriziertanz in Danzig " und Bildnis einer jungen Frau) ausgestellt. Dem Maler Lovis Corinth widmete man eine eigene Abteilung (Lovis-Corinth-Saal) mit sechzehn Gemälden. Im Bernsteinmuseum wurden Pokale, Schatullen und Kunstwerke aus Bernstein ausgestellt. Oper und Theater Das erste Stadttheater Königsbergs wurde mit dem Bau des Neuen Schauspielhauses in ein Opernhaus umgewandelt. Im Neuen Schauspielhaus sah man unter Leitung des Intendanten Leopold Jessner Künstler wie Agnes Straub, Emil Jannings und Paul Wegener; es entwickelte sich zu einem der modernsten Theater Deutschlands.Alexander Wyneken: Aus Königsbergs Theatergeschichte. 1925 und 1926 Das Opernhaus verhalf der Oper Carmen mit deren deutscher Uraufführung am 26. Oktober 1876 zum Durchbruch, im Gegensatz zu Paris, wo sie durchgefallen war. Auch war das Opernhaus unter der Leitung von Hans Schüle in den Jahren von 1928 bis 1932 die avantgardistischste Oper Deutschlands: Strawinsky, Hindemith und Busoni standen auf dem Programm. Dort wirkten die Opernkomponisten Otto Nicolai und Hermann Goetz und Komponisten wie Herbert Brust, Erich Börschel, Fritz Ihlau und Dirigenten wie Wilhelm Furtwängler, Hans Knappertsbusch, Karl Böhm und Hermann Abendroth. Die Stadt verfügte über zwei gute Klangkörper, das „Städtische Orchester Königsberg“ und das Orchester am Reichssender Königsberg, was von Hermann Scherchen aufgebaut wurde.Werner Schwarz: Königsberger Musikleben zwischen den beiden Weltkriegen. 1971 Das Wirken vieler bildender Künstler ist mit Königsberg verbunden, wie etwa Lovis Corinth, Käthe Kollwitz, Hermann Brachert, Fritz Burmann. Aber auch Literaten wie Simon Dach, Johann Gottfried Herder, E. T. A. Hoffmann, Ernst Wiechert, Agnes Miegel. Die Stadt besaß sowohl eine Kunst- und Gewerkschule als auch eine Kunstakademie. Während des dritten Reiches weilten viele Künstler in Königsberg um deutschsprachigen Memelgebiet unabhängig von staatlicher Zensur und Kontrolle zu schaffen. Dies war auch ein Entstehungsfaktor der Künstlerkolonie Nidden. Bauwerke Zu den bedeutendsten und über die Stadt und Region hinaus bekannten Bauwerken der Stadt Königsberg zählten der Königsberger Dom und das Königsberger Schloss, Letzteres war von hoher kunsthistorischer Bedeutung und ist heute ein Totalverlust des Zweiten Weltkriegs. * Liste der Profanbauten der Stadt Königsberg (Preußen) Denkmäler Königsberg besaß mit dem Kant-Denkmal von Christian Daniel Rauch das wohl bekannteste Kant-Denkmal überhaupt. Daneben gab und gibt es eine Reihe anderer interessanter Denkmäler: * Denkmäler in Königsberg Gotteshäuser Die Steindammer Kirche (Alte St. Nikolauskirche), genannt auch Polnische Kirche, ging auf die älteste Gemeinde Königsbergs zurück. An den zerstörten Vorgängerbau Nikolaus-Kapelle von 1236 erinnerte nur noch ein Gedenkstein. Zu Beginn des 14. Jahrhunderts wurde darüber eine einschiffige, verputzte Backsteinkirche mit geschlossenem Chorraum errichtet. Sehenswert war zuletzt der 3-flüglige Altar mit den Gemälden des Königsbergers Malers Anton Möller. Im 17./18. Jahrhundert diente sie den geflüchteten evangelischen Litauern und Polen als Pfarrkirche. Im Jahre 1523 wurde die erste evangelische Predigt in der Altstädtische Kirche gehalten. Die erste katholische Gemeinde (Propsteikirche) nach der Reformation wurde 1616 gegründet. Das erste mennonitische Bethaus Königsbergs wurde 1770 eingeweiht . Die Alte Synagoge wird als erste Synagoge 1756 eingerichtet. Die Liberale Synagoge Königsberg wurde 1896 eingeweiht. Die Gemeinde russischer Juden hatte durch ihre Handelsbeziehungen zu Russland einen großen Anteil am wirtschaftlichen Erstarken der Stadt zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts.Stefanie Schüler-Springorum: Assimilation and Community Reconsidered: The Jewish Community in Königsberg, 1871–1914, Jewish Social Studies, New Series 5/3 (199) 104–131, S. 107. * Liste der Kirchengebäude in Kaliningrad Friedhöfe * Alter Altstädtischer Friedhof * Alter Haberberger Friedhof * Alter Katholischer Friedhof * Alter Kneiphöfscher Friedhof *Alter Militär-Friedhof (vor dem Königstor) *Neuer Militär-Friedhof (vor dem Sackheimer Tor) * Altroßgärter Friedhof (I, II) * Altstädtischer Friedhof (I - III) * Deutscher reformierter Friedhof * Dom-Friedhof * Französischer reformierter Friedhof * Friedhof der freien Gemeinde * Friedhof der Tragheimer Gemeinde * Garnison-Friedhof (I, II) * Gemeinde-Friedhof (am Krematorium) * Israelitischer Friedhof * Katholischer Friedhof (Amalienau) * Löbenichtscher Friedhof (I, II) * Löbenichtscher ref. Friedhof * Luisen-Friedhof (I, II) * Neuer Friedhof der Haberberger evangelischen Gemeinde * Neuer Friedhof der Haberberger katholischen Gemeinde * Neuer Israelitischer Begräbnisplatz * Neuer Katholischer Friedhof * Neuroßgärter Friedhof (I - III; 1817, im Volksmund „Gelehrtenfriedhof“, 1927 Ehrenfriedhof) * Sackheimer Friedhof (I, II) * Neuer Steindammer Friedhof * Tragheimer Friedhof (I, II) Sport Im 19. und 20. Jahrhundert entstanden in Königsberg Vereine für unterschiedliche Sportarten, wobei Mannschaftssportarten wie Fußball oder Hockey aber auch aufgrund der örtlichen Gegebenheiten Rudern, Segeln und Reitsport dominierten. * Fußball: ** VfB Königsberg ** SV Prussia-Samland Königsberg ** Verband Königsberger Ballspiel-Vereine Kulinarische Spezialitäten * Ochsenblut * Königsberger Klopse * Königsberger Marzipan * Königsberger Fleck * Bärenfang * Kopskiekelwein (Johannisbeerwein) Infrastruktur und Wirtschaft Verkehr * Liste der Straßen und Plätze von Königsberg 1905 Straßen Als erster moderner Verkehrsweg wurde 1828 die Chaussee nach Berlin (die spätere Reichsstraße 1) vollendet. In den folgenden Jahrzehnten wurde das Straßennetz in Richtung Tilsit (1832), Gumbinnen (1835) und Labiau (1853) verlängert. Am 3. Dezember 1938 konnte schließlich die Autobahn Elbing – Königsberg dem Verkehr übergeben werden, allerdings in beiden Richtungen zunächst nur einspurig. Eisenbahn Die erste Eisenbahn in Ostpreußen verkehrte am 2. August 1853 von Königsberg nach Braunsberg. 1857 war die Preußische Ostbahn bis Berlin durchgehend befahrbar. Am 1. Oktober 1867 wurde die durchgehende Bahnstrecke nach Sankt Petersburg eröffnet. 1868 konnte die von privaten Investoren erbaute Ostpreußische Südbahn nach Lyck und Prostken fertig gestellt werden, die auf russischer Seite weiter bis Odessa führte. Diese Bahngesellschaft wurde 1903 verstaatlicht und der staatlichen Reichsbahndirektion Königsberg unterstellt. miniatur|1929 erbauter [[Bahnhof Kaliningrad Passaschirski|Hauptbahnhof]] Am 19. September 1929 konnte der neue Königsberger Hauptbahnhof eröffnet werden. Ein Jahr später wurde auch ein neuer Nordbahnhof am Hansaplatz erbaut, der größte Privatbahnhof des Deutschen Reiches, der dem Verkehr auf die Halbinsel Samland diente (Samlandbahn). Königsberg war auch der Sitz der Ostdeutschen Eisenbahn-Gesellschaft Am 22. Januar 1945 verließ der letzte Zug vor der Kapitulation der Wehrmacht den Königsberger Hauptbahnhof in Richtung Berlin. Öffentlicher Personennahverkehr Am 26. Mai 1881 fuhr in Königsberg die erste normalspurige Pferdestraßenbahn. Die Elektrifizierung und Umspurung auf Meterspur erfolgte ab 1895. Am 15. Oktober 1943 folgte die erste Obus-Linie. Schifffahrt Für die Hansestadt Königsberg war der Seehandel von großer Bedeutung. Noch heute findet man in den anderen Hansestädten zahlreiche Verweise auf diese alte Verbindung, so z. B. im Hamburger Rathaus. Auch war hier eine Fischereiflotte beheimatet. Gefischt wurde mit Segelkähnen v. a. auf dem Frischen Haff. Die Freude einiger Jugendlicher am gemeinsamen Segeln führte am 7. Februar 1855 zur Gründung des ersten deutschen Segelvereins, des SC RHE, in Königsberg. Nachdem Ostpreußen nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg vom Reichsgebiet abgetrennt worden war, machte dies den Ausbau des Königsberger Hafens zum Hochseehafen erforderlich. Es wurden drei Hafenbecken geschaffen, ein Handels-, ein Industrie- und ein Holzhafen. Von Bedeutung für den Verkehr zum übrigen Reichsgebiet war der Seedienst Ostpreußen. Flugverkehr Ebenfalls nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg wurde der schon bestehende Militärflugplatz 1919 zu dem zivilen Flughafen Devau umgebaut, von dem Verbindungen nach Berlin, Stockholm und Moskau unterhalten wurden. Der Flughafen Devau war somit einer der ersten Flughäfen überhaupt und unterstreicht die Brückenfunktion der Stadt als Drehkreuz zwischen Ost und West. Wirtschaft Die exponierte geographische Lage Königsbergs als Schnittpunkt des Handels mit Osteuropa prägte das Wirtschaftsleben der Stadt. Es begann mit der Verleihung der Markt- und Stadtrechte an die drei Siedlungen vor über 700 Jahren und der herausragenden Stellung zur Hansezeit fort. Das Zunftwesen, die Einführung bestimmter wirtschaftspolitischer Maßnahmen wie Stapelrecht und Pfundzoll, sowie die politische Vereinigung der drei Städte im Jahre 1724, waren die Grundlage für eine prosperierende Entwicklung. Auch die Industrielle Revolution und die damit verbundene moderne Verkehrsentwicklung wirkten sich für Königsberg weiter positiv aus. Diese Voraussetzungen im Zusammenspiel mit nachhaltiger Förderung der Stadt durch die jeweiligen Machthaber führten dazu, Königsberg zu einem wirtschaftlichen Zentrum des östlichen Ostseeraums zu machen. Königsberger Hafen thumb|right|200px|Königsberger Stauer mit Krätzchen Überregionale Bedeutung erlangte der Königsberger Hafen bereits im Mittelalter. Erste Erwähnung bereit 1339. 1440 wurde der Pregel durch Altstadt und Kneiphof vertieft. An der Lastadie, am Hundegatt wurden nicht nur die Schiffe der Hanse be- und entladen. 1730 liefen 872 Schiffe in Königsberg ein. 1811 wurde die Verwaltung des Hafens der Königsberger Kaufmannschaft übertragen. 1828 lief das erste Dampfschiff, die Coppernicus in den Hafen ein. 1840 regelmäßige Dampferverbindung nach Pillau und Danzig. 1872 wurden 3741 Schiffe im Hafen gelöscht. 1901 wurde der Königsberger Seekanal eröffnet. 1904 wurden die Werfthallen gebaut. 1921 wurde der Hafenausbau begonnen. 1924 wurde am Unterlauf des Pregels ein neues Seehafenbecken angelegt. Der maßgebliche Grund dafür wir der polnische Korridor mit seinen schleppenden, störanfälligen Grenzabfertigungen gewesen sein. Von einem reinen Flusshafen (Pregel) wurde nun einer der modernsten Seehäfen der Ostsee. Es entstanden drei moderne Hafenbecken nebst Lagergebäuden und modernen Verladeanlagen. Das neue Hafenbecken III diente mit seinen flachen Lagerhallen dem Stückgutverkehr und erhielt an der Westseite 1939/40 einen Getreidespeicher. Am Hafenbecken IV, an dem der größte Getreidespeicher Europas entstand, diente ausschließlich dem Getreidehandel. Das ganz im Westen gelegene Hafenbecken V, diente dem Holzhandel. Der neue Hafen verfügte nunmehr über fast acht Kilometer Kaimauern, 160 000 Quadratmeter Schuppen- und Speicherraum, ein Kühlhaus, Tankanlagen, 30 mechanische Kräne und einen Hafenbahnhof. Eine weitere Vertiefung des Seekanals im Jahre 1930 um acht Meter war auch die seewärtige Verbindung des Hafenplatzes Königsberg entscheidend verbessert worden. Die Fahrrinne wurde selbst im strengsten Winter von Eisbrechern beständig offen gehalten. Der Hafen galt in den 30er Jahren der modernste Hafen der Ostsee mit 4210 gelöschten Schiffen 1938. Dennoch konnten nach wie vor, Seeschiffe bis 3000 BRT auf dem neuen Pregel quer durch die ganze Innenstadt bis zur Feldmühle Sackheim fahren. Aber auch der alte Pregel war bis zu den holzverarbeitenden Fabriken am Viehmarkt für Hochseeschiffe erreichbar. Aber auch Gemüsekähne aus der Niederung wurden am Fischmarkt und am Junkergarten gelöscht. Ein besonderer Vorzug des Königsberger Hafen gegenüber den weiter nordöstlich gelegenen Häfen war seine „Eisfreiheit“, d. h. der Hafen war auch im Winter erreich- und befahrbar. Der neue Königsberger Handels-, Industrie- Holz- und Freihafen, der fünf große Hafenbecken umfasste, galt mit seinen modernen Getreidespeichern (der größte in Europa), die einen schnellen maschinellen Umschlag, eine Reinigung, Veredelung und Umstapelung des Getreides ermöglichten, als der modernste Hafen der Ostsee. Der Umschlag des Seeverkehrs belief sich 1938 auf 3,9 Mio Tonnen, der Umschlag des Binnenwasserverkehrs von Pregel, Deime, Großem Friedrichsgraben, Kurischem Haff, Memel und den Masurischen Kanälen auf 3400 Kähne mit 950 000 Tonnen. Die Sackträger nahmen auf der Lastadie eine Sonderstellung ein. Sie unterstanden dem Trägeramt der Kaufmannschaft, waren Freiarbeiter und wurden verhältnismäßig hoch bezahlt. Es war keine Kleinigkeit, tagaus tagein Zweizentnersäcke auf den Schultern die steilen Leitern der Dampfer hinauf und zu den Rollenaufzügen der Speicher zu tragen. Wer nicht mithalten konnte, schied von selbst aus. Sie bildeten Riegen von zehn bis sechzehn Mann unter einem Vormann. Sie hatten die blauen Leinenhosen gegen den Staub über den Knieen abgebunden, trugen gemusterte Hemden und auf dem Kopf das Krätzchen; denn natürlich waren diese Riesen Soldaten gewesen. Sie wurden meist alt, waren gutmütig, verfügten über einen trockenen Humor und große Schlagfertigkeit. Eine Ruhepause hieß „en Piepke Tobak“.Herbert Meinhardt Mühlpfordt: Königsberg von A bis Z, ein Stadtlexikon. Leer 1970 Ihre Spezialschnäpse waren Blutgeschwür (Eierkognak und Kirschlikör), Speicherratte und Elefantendubs mit Setzei.H. M. Mühlpfordt: Königsberg von A bis Z - ein Stadtlexikon. Leer 1970 Das Haus der Stauer für den gesamten Hafenbetrieb war in der Friedrichsburgstraße 19, neben der alten Feste Friedrichsburg. →siehe Schauerleute Deutsche Ostmesse Königsberg (DOK) miniatur|Deutsche Ostmesse Königsberg Die erste „Deutsche Ostmesse“ wurde 1920 von Reichspräsident Friedrich Ebert eröffnet. Handelte man anfangs nur mit landwirtschaftlichen Investitions- und Verbrauchsgütern, so entwickelte sich die DOK schnell zur zweitgrößten Messe des Deutschen Reiches, nach Leipzig. Neben dem Großhandel hatten auch der Handel mit Kolonialwaren, Eisen und Eisenwaren, Flachs, Hanf, Häuten, Fellen und Leder, Baumaterialien und Kohlen, Textilwaren sowie der Holz- und Brennstoffhandel eine große Bedeutung. Des Erfolges wegen erweitere man die Palette auch durch Industriegüter. Diesem zusätzlichen Ansatz folgend erbaute man 1925 das Haus der Technik. Die DOK stärkte die wirtschaftlichen Verbindungen der Exklave Ostpreußen mit dem Reich und ebnete gleichzeitig der deutschen Wirtschaft die Wege zu den osteuropäischen Märkten. 1930 kamen 120.000 Besucher, davon 2.500 Ausländer. 1937 stieg die Zahl der Besucher auf 204.000. Die letzte Messe fand 1941 statt. Industrie und Gewerbe Die Industrie trat in Königsberg hinter Handel und Verkehr zurück. Dennoch hatten sich in der Stadt einige Industriezweige entwickelt. Von jeher war die Holzwirtschaft für Königsberg von großer Bedeutung. In ihrer Folge entstanden zwei große Zellstoff-Fabriken. Dazu gehörten die Säge- und holzverarbeitende Industrie. Auch die landwirtschaftliche Verarbeitungsindustrie, Landmaschinen- und Waggonbau, Werften, Ziegeleien sowie eine Textil- und Maschinenindustrie bedürfen der Erwähnung. Zwei Güter produzierte Königsberg, deren Handelsbeziehungen sich praktisch auf nahezu alle Länder der Erde erstreckte: Bernstein und Marzipan. Kleinere Betriebe stellten aus Bernstein Gebrauchs- und Schmuckgegenstände her. Dagegen stellte die staatliche Bernstein-Manufaktur Schmuck und Schnitzarbeiten vorzugsweise aus größeren Bernsteinstücken her. Auch das Königsberger Marzipan als zierliches Teekonfekt trug den Namen der Stadt in alle Welt. Die „Union Gießerei Königsberg“ war das bedeutendste Maschinenbauunternehmen der Stadt. Königsberg war Sitz der ostpreussischen Bernsteinmanufaktur. Dienstleistungssektor Weit über die Grenzen der Stadt hinaus bekannt war das „Haus der Bücher“, die Buchhandlung „Gräfe und Unzer“. Im Jahre 1722 als Buchhandlung Gottfried Eckart gegründet, vergrößerte sich das Unternehmen kontinuierlich und firmierte vom frühen 19. Jahrhundert an als „Gräfe und Unzer“, im Studentenjargon als „Gräfin Unzer“. Otto Paetsch, seit 1902 Teilhaber und seit 1927 Alleininhaber der Firma, machte das Unternehmen zu Europas größter und modernster Sortimentsbuchhandlung. Bei den Bombardierungen im August 1944 wurde sie nicht vollständig zerstört. Neben der Hypothekenbank der Ostpreußischen Landschaft existierten in Königsberg außerdem die 1871 gegründete Königsberger Vereinsbank und die 1895 gegründete Norddeutsche Creditanstalt als Kreditinstitute und der Hauptsitz der Nordstern-Versicherungen. Telekommunikation Das Königsberger Telefonnetz wurde 1883 mit 25 Teilnehmern eingerichtet. 1891 waren es bereits 563 und ab 1893 wurde es mit Berlin verbunden. 1908 waren 3226 und 1928 11300 Teilnehmer. Wurden 1893 täglich 6677 Gespräche vermittelt, so waren es 1928 bereits 80-90000. In den 20er Jahren entstanden folgende Selbstanschlussämter: * Amt Hindenburg im Postamt 9 in der Hindenburgstraße * Amt Pregel im Postamt 6 in der Slekesstraße (1926) * Amt Schlossteich im Telegraphenamt am Gesecusplatz (1930) Bildung Universität und Hochschulen miniatur|Universität [[Albertina (Königsberg)|„Albertina“ um 1900]] Die Königsberger Universität, die Albertina, war eine Hochschule mit einer herausragenden Staats- und Universitätsbibliothek. Zu ihren Beständen gehörte die traditionsreiche Silberbibliothek und die Wallenrodtsche Bibliothek. Daneben besaß Königsberg noch eine Kunstakademie und eine Handelshochschule. Schulen Die Königsberger Schulen, vor allem die humanistischen Gymnasien: Altstädtisches Gymnasium, Collegium Fridericianum, Kneiphöfisches Gymnasium, hatten einen ausgezeichneten Ruf. Eigens für diese hat der preussiche Bildungsreformer Wilhelm von Humboldt seinen Königsberger Schulplan vorgelegt. Die Stadt Königsberg unterhielt jedoch auch andere Schulen: Königliches Wilhelms-Gymnasium, Königliches Hufengymnasium, Burgschule, Löbenichtsches Realgymnasium, Mädchengewerbeschule. Siehe auch * Museum Stadt Königsberg in Duisburg * Königsberger Brücken Literatur ; Zeitgenössische Chroniken * Peter von Dusburg: Chronicon Terrae Prussiae (um 1326). * Nikolaus von Jeroschin: Di Kronike von Pruzinlant (Übertragung des Chronicon Terrae Prussae ins Niederdeutsche mit Ergänzungen, um 1340). * Wigand von Marburg: Chronica nova Prutenica (in Fragmenten überliefert, um 1400) ; Quelleneditionen * Theodor Hirsch, Max Toeppen, Ernst Strehlke: Scriptores Rerum Prussicarum. Die Geschichtsquellen der preußischen Vorzeit bis zum Untergang der Ordensherrschaft. Bände 1–5, Leipzig 1861–1874. * ; Ältere Darstellungen * Ludwig von Baczko: Versuch einer Geschichte und Beschreibung Königsbergs. 2. Auflage, Goebbels und Ungar, Königsberg 1804, 539 Seiten, online. * Richard Armstedt: Geschichte der königl. Haupt- und Residenzstadt Königsberg in Preußen. Reprint der Originalausgabe, Stuttgart 1899. ; Neuere Darstellungen * * * Fritz Gause: Königsberg in Preußen, Rautenberg 1987. * Gerhard von Glinski, Peter Wörster: Königsberg - Die ostpreußische Hauptstadt in Geschichte und Gegenwart. Westkreuz-Verlag, Berlin Bonn 1992 * Eberhard Beckherrn, Aleksej Dubatov: Die Königsberg-Papiere. Neue Dokumente aus russischen Archiven. Schicksal einer deutschen Stadt. Langen Müller, München 1994. * Martin Schmitke: Königsberg in Preußen. Personen und Ereignisse 1255-1945 im Bild. Husum Verlag, Husum 1997, ISBN 978-3-88042-802-7. * * * * Christian Tilitzki: Alltag in Ostpreußen 1940–1945. Die geheimen Protokolle der Königsberger Justiz. Würzburg 2003. * Hans Graf von Lehndorff: Ostpreußisches Tagebuch. Aufzeichnungen eines Arztes aus den Jahren 1945-1947, 21. Auflage. C. H. Beck, München 2006. Weblinks * Innenstadtpläne von Königsberg und Kaliningrad * Kaliningrad – Königsberg Führer und Auflistung (engl.) * Stadtkreis Königsberg (Pr) * Digitale Karte zum Suchen von Straßennamen * ARD-Dokumentation zum Untergang Königsbergs, 2005 *Deutsches Historisches Museum: Massenflucht 1944/45 ; Bildersammlungen * Königsberg & Ostpreußen – eine fotografische Reise mit aktuellen Bildern * Fotogalerie Königsbergs * Interaktive Karte mit Bildern von Königsberg und Kaliningrad * Album mit Bildersammlung (von Internet) von Königsberg und Kaliningrad * Historische Fotografien aus Königsberg (1912) (Sammlung M. van der Veer) * Seite mit mehr als 400 Foto-Gegenüberstellungen und Stadtplanauszügen 1939/2005 – private Seite anlässlich des 750. Stadtgeburtstags Königsbergs * Von Königsberg nach Kaliningrad (Videoclip) * [http://historic-cities.huji.ac.il/russia/kaliningrad/maps/braun_hogenberg_III_43_1.html Abbildung der Stadt 1581 in Civitates orbis terrarum] von Georg Braun Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kaliningrad Kategorie:Königsberg (Preußen) Kategorie:Geographie (Ostpreußen) Kategorie:Hansestadt en:Königsberg eo:Kenigsbergo he:קוניגסברג ka:კენიგსბერგი lt:Karaliaučius nds:Königsbarg nn:Königsberg no:Königsberg os:Кёнигсберг pl:Kaliningrad ru:Кёнигсберг zh:柯尼斯堡